


forgetful sola[C]e

by ZincStandard



Category: NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Genre: 2B doesn't know, Angst, Denial, F/M, Femdom, Mutual Masturbation, Nightmares, Oral Sex, Relationship(s), Role Reversal, Smut, lol 69S, memory repression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-10 21:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZincStandard/pseuds/ZincStandard
Summary: Back at the Bunker after their close call against Eve, 2B struggles to recover from almost having lost 9S.





	forgetful sola[C]e

**Author's Note:**

> This story follows from my previous one, gentle em[B]race. It takes place between the end of route B and the start of route C, so spoilers up to that point. Full game completion not necessary, but some things will make a lot more sense.
> 
> Hope you like it! Commentary is appreciated.

He looked so angelic, lying there.

His cheeks were flushed, the red glow standing out against his pale, perfect skin. His lips, soft and full and begging to be kissed, were parted around whimpers and panting breaths.

She watched his hand stroke up and down his hard length, and wanted to replace it with hers.

That night, she’d dreamed about him again. It had started in the crater. She’d watched that red glint enter his eyes, and this time, instead of pleading for her to do what they both knew she had to, they’d burned into her with hatred and betrayal as he’d asked her how, how could she do this, how could she say she cared and then so easily take it all away. Her hands had wrapped around his throat and squeezed until he’d fallen silent and still, and then she was being pulled backward, her surroundings a blur, and then they were together again, and she saw the same look in his eyes as she drove her sword through his chest, over and over…and then she sat bolt upright as she woke up, panting for breath, and her chest hurt like she was the one being stabbed until she remembered that everything was okay, he was okay, they were back at the Bunker and they were both alive and none of what she’d just done had been real.

It had _felt_ real—it still did, just as always. _You’re being irrational_ , she told herself. _You’ve lost people you cared about before, and you have survivor’s guilt, and you’re afraid of losing him the same way, and those two things are getting confused and causing these dreams. That’s all. You’ve never done anything to hurt him, and you never would._ It felt like a complete lie, but she kept repeating it to herself anyway.

“Good morning, 2B.”

Considering the quality of her morning so far, her pod’s greeting might have been funny to someone else. She groaned and rubbed at her eyes. “What time is it?”

“The current time is 06:23 hours YoRHa standard.”

Early, but she hardly felt like going back to sleep. “Lights,” she said as she stretched and rolled her shoulders, the electric glare briefly stinging her eyes as her pod complied. She rose and dressed—duty wear, visor on. Unnecessary, but the ritual made things feel normal.

“I’m going,” she addressed her pod as she slipped the black smartcloth over her eyes. “You stay here.”

“Affirmative.” There was a pause, but before she could head for the door, the mechanical voice spoke up again. “Warning: analysis of unit 2B’s vitals and software logs indicates an erratic sleep cycle over the past several days. Proposal: unit 2B should seek maintenance to avoid adverse effects on mission efficiency.”

2B fought back a rush of annoyance—as useful as they were, she sometimes wished the pods were less dedicated to their jobs. “I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.”

She thought she detected a bit of hesitation before the pod answered. “Understood.” She was already halfway out the door.

The sterile halls of the Bunker were as busy as usual, operators and support staff hurrying back and forth on morning shifts. 2B spoke to no one as she wandered through it, pretending to herself like she didn’t know exactly where she was going. Eventually, though, she ran out of circles to walk in, and found herself at the door of 9S’ bunk. No longer wanting to delay, she tried the door control and found it unlocked, stepping through as the portal slid open.

A strangled cry greeted her from the bed, as 9S scrambled to pull the rumpled covers up over his lap. He quickly succeeded, but even if it had done anything to hide that he was naked, it still would’ve been obvious what he’d been doing. “Knock much?” he snapped, blushing furiously as he stared wide-eyed up at her like a deer caught in a trap.

2B thought she probably looked just as shocked, though she was always better at keeping a straight face. Behind her visor, her eyes ran over the smoothness of his chest, the lean muscle of his slender figure. Part of her felt guilty, but the vulnerability in that expression of his, the way he covered himself, pulled at something in her and made her earlier worries feel very, very far away. That he clearly had no idea how tempting he looked only enhanced the picture.

She let her posture relax as the door closed behind her. “Sorry, but it was open.”

“That doesn’t mean you should just walk in!”

“Well, what’s the big deal?” she countered, the corners of her mouth twitching a little. “I’ve already seen you naked. A lot more than naked.”

His gaze darted back and forth, as though searching for help, or an escape. “W-well…yeah, but you haven’t seen…you know… _that_.”

2B felt another rush of guilt, wondering if she should stop. He was clearly embarrassed; perhaps she was being selfish, pushing him like this. But…well, it wasn’t like he’d asked her to leave. Or even to turn around while he got dressed.

She didn’t want to do either. She wanted to look at him.

Allowing herself a faint smile, she approached the head of his bed. His blush deepened a few shades, and his hands fidgeted with the edges of the covers, but he kept his eyes on her, not shrinking away. Reaching his side, she leaned against the wall, looking down at him as though surveying what she owned. “So show me.”

He blinked. “Uh…what?”

“I want to watch you touch yourself.”

She hadn’t thought he could blush any redder, but he pulled it off. She could almost see the processors working in his head. She could never get enough of watching him think, imagining the intricacies of that dazzling intellect, even as she knew their reality was beyond her. Knowing she could make it all spin out of control or grind to a halt with just a word, or a touch—it must’ve been so exhausting for him, thinking so hard, analyzing everything, but she could take that burden away, just like that, she could make everything easy, simple….

He wanted to do it. She could see it in his eyes. He was nervous, afraid of disappointing her, but that wouldn’t slow him down. 9S was the bravest person 2B had ever met. If he really wanted something, no force in the universe would make him back down from it until he was good and ready. And he wanted to please her. She knew that full well.

She heard the trembling in the sound of his breath. “Uh…okay…” Exhilaration flooded her veins as he lay back on the pillow. She watched silently, knowing there was no need to say anything else. He understood.

Pushing the sheets back down didn’t slow him—that was good to see. He was still fully hard, his cock straining with need, dripping love…she licked her lips, wanting to taste it, but held back. There’d be time for that later. For now, she focused on just appreciating what he showed. He’d been looking elsewhere, but his gaze darted back to her face for a second; she was glad she’d worn her visor, loving the thought that she could see his eyes while hers were concealed. She offered him only the same teasing smile as before. He shivered visibly, and then finally closed his eyes again as his hand wrapped around his erection and started to stroke.

She watched. He started slow, and built up only to a steady, deliberate pace that let her see the skin of his cock ripple beneath his grip. His wetness dripped down over his fingers, adding slick sounds to the process. His face twisted and strained, brows knit, lips working as though trying to grasp forgotten words. His chest heaved, his shoulders pressed against the bed, his hips strained towards the air. She watched it all, gorging herself on it, letting it pour into a space that felt so huge it could never be filled.

Her hands fidgeted with the fabric of her skirt. She was aware of one pulling it up, out of the way. The other found her leotard beneath; now, she was less glad she’d worn her full uniform, it was such a pain to get off at times like this. Well, nothing for it now. Her gloved fingers pushed the clingy material to the side, out of the way. Those gloves would need cleaning later, but the soft fabric felt wonderful. Now, just a little pressure on her clit with the fingertips…slow circles… _yes_. That was it.

She made no effort to be quiet. As she let her first sigh drip from her lips, 9S opened his eyes, looking up at her with hazy surprise. She didn’t stop—she wanted him to see. Letting go of her skirt, trusting her other arm to hold it up enough, she reached for his free hand where it clutched at a handful of his sheets, and brought it between her legs. His fingers met her lips, swollen and hot, a slick sound rewarding the touch—she wasn’t sure if she’d ever been so wet. She heard his breath catch; he hadn’t stopped stroking his cock.

“You feel that?”

He nodded.

Her walls clenched as she hit her clit just right, more moisture pooling in 9S’ fingers. “ _Mm_ …that’s what you do to me, Nines,” she moaned, grinding her hips against his hand as she held it in place. He answered her with a moan of his own, and a jumble of broken cursing.

“F-fuck…I…2B…”

She could see his tension building, the effect she was having, unsure how much she had left herself. The hunger ate at her insides, a physical ache. She wanted to claim him in every way she knew how. She wanted to play him like an instrument, make him sing for her. She wanted to force the rest of him between her legs and take and take and take until she was so full there was no room left for anything else. No room for the faintest shadow of a doubt that he was here, he was whole, he was hers.

“Do you want to taste me, Nines?”

His eyes practically rolled back in his head. “ _Yes_ …”

“Say it.”

It was beautiful, watching him struggle to put the words together. “P-please…2B, I…let me…I want you in my mouth…”

2B beamed at him. “Good boy.” With that, she took both their hands away from her sex. Climbing onto the bed, she lifted one foot over 9S’ head and knelt with his head between her legs. Bending down, she took his wrist and pulled his hand away from his cock; he whimpered and bucked his hips, but didn’t resist or struggle. She purred with delight, he was so good for her. The purring became a deliberate hum of vibration as she wrapped her lips around the tip of his erection and lowered her hips to place her dripping, swollen pussy right over his mouth.

He fell to his task instantly; she felt his fingers push her leotard out of the way again as his tongue ran down her slit, sending shivers up her spine and making her moan around him. He really did want to taste her, she could tell, and the feeling was mutual. She took as much of him in her mouth as she could, sucking steadily, swirling her tongue around his head to collect his wetness. He tasted so good, she never wanted to eat anything else again. So good, and he was like this because of her, she’d made him this way….

She felt his hand on her ass, fingers digging into her flesh. He couldn’t take much more of this, she could feel it. Spitting him out for a moment, she twisted her head around. “Suck my clit, Nines,” she panted. “Finger me…” His tongue felt incredible, but she needed just that little extra push. As she took him in her mouth again, she felt him comply, his lips fastening around her nub, sucking just hard enough, flicking with the tip of his tongue, while a finger slid in between her lips, curling to scrape that perfect spot, another joining it as his cock muffled her moans.

That was all it took. Within a minute of that, she came undone, hips grinding down on his face of their own will as she clenched and shook and held on for dear life. She wasn’t sure if that was what pushed him over the edge, but he came almost immediately, pulsing against her tongue as he spurted down her throat, so much that she struggled to keep up and swallow all of it, though in the end, she managed.

She came back to herself lying limp on top of him with her head resting in his lap. Her visor HUD was flashing about four different alerts, all informing her in slightly different ways that her vitals were erratic. _I bet_ , she thought as she struggled to catch her breath. A tap on her butt roused her from her daze, and she realized 9S probably couldn’t breathe; quick as she could, she lifted herself off him and flipped herself around on the bed, pointing her head the same way as his. “Thanks,” he gasped as she flopped back down to lie next to him, wrapping herself tight around him and laying her head on his shoulder.

“You alright?” she said, concern creeping into her voice.

He chuckled exhaustedly. “Yeah. Holy _shit_ , talk about ‘good morning’. What’s gotten into you?”

For some reason, as the afterglow faded, 2B felt a pang of guilt at those words. “I just…” What the hell was that? She’d been completely out of control…she’d promised herself this wouldn’t happen again. That first time had been a mistake. However she felt, this was a risk neither of them could afford. Their mission wasn’t over, and it _had_ to come first. And she couldn’t let herself get attached to him, not when sooner or later she’d—images from her nightmare flashed through her mind, of her sword running 9S through, his blood on her hands. _What?_ She blinked. _Where did_ that _come from?_ She pushed the memories aside. _No. Stop it. You are not hurting him. That’s not what this is about. This isn’t your fault. It isn’t anyone’s. It’s just the way things are._

9S had started looking worried. “2B?”

She shook herself. “Back there…with Eve, I…I was scared.” She forced herself to breathe. “I didn’t want to lose you.”

He was still for a moment. Then she felt him pull her closer. “Hey. I get it. It’s okay. I’m not going anywhere.”

Blood, staining the white of her gloves red…. “I have to go.”

As she clambered over him, she caught sight of his expression—hurt, and confused. “What—hey, come on…” He steadied himself as she stood up off the bed and fixed her uniform. “Listen, can we talk? Please?”

She shouldn’t have stopped, but she did. She shouldn’t have turned back to look at him, but she did. There was no red light in his eyes, no anger. Just concern and uncertainty.

How could she blame him for wanting to understand how she felt about him? How could she use him like this and not even do him the courtesy of being honest? But she _was_ being honest—that was the problem. She couldn’t afford to be honest. Not like this.

But she couldn’t stand to hurt him, either.

Eyes prickling behind her visor, she laid a hand on his cheek, and bent down to kiss him. It was the same hand she’d touched herself with before. Her sword hand.

“I’m sorry,” she said. “I have somewhere I need to be. I promise, we’ll talk. Later.”

For a moment, he looked poised to say something else. Then it was gone. He nodded, and managed a smile. “Okay.”

With a smile back, and another brief kiss, 2B turned and left. The door slid open on its own to let her pass.

Later, she caught herself spacing out while washing her hands, certain, for a fleeting second, that she was scrubbing away bloodstains.


End file.
